Homegrown
by VocalAurora
Summary: What…just happened? I am officially whelmed.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story me and my best friend, IHKF, are co-writing. We got this idea talking about Teen Titans and Young Justice. Hope you like our collaberation! =^.^=

* * *

"How long is this gonna take?" Jinx's lips pursed into a tight frown as she stiffened. "That is what I had wondered as well." Jinx felt herself groan at Starfire's response. _That doesn't answer my question!_

"It takes time, and patience." Raven's emotionless retort went in through one ear and out the other. Jinx was not in any mood to be patient. She had been patient far, far too long already- it was timed out and it wasn't going to come back until she blew something up (which, unfortunately, she promised KF she wouldn't do).

_Why should I keep any promises?! It's not like I owe him anything!_

No. No that wasn't true. She owed Flash quite a bit. He took her in when she left the H.I.V.E Five, and assisted her to have faith in the possibility that she wasn't just a villain- that she didn't have to be a bad guy.

Either way, that was still no reason to be perfectly fine with his womanizing.

Every. Single. Place they went.

A new town, a new girl. He was never serious, he never dated any of them, but he flirted like he was Charlie Sheen himself. She _hated _it. If he wasn't going to look in her direction every once in a while, if he was just going to flirt around like he was then why in the hell did he even BOTHER pulling her to his side?!

Her already closed eyes winced in anger and she clenched her teeth, gritting them against one another. Did he pull her over just so that he could get away? Was she just some villain that he converted to save his own ass?

Ohhh if that was the case that little bitch was in _soooo _much trouble!

"Umm… Jinx? Is something in the up with you?" Starfire's worried tone resounded.

It didn't help.

It just pissed her off more.

Why? It was because that worried tone was what _he _used. She _hated _it when people worried about her! Especially HIM!

By now Starfire and Raven had both opened their eyes and stopped meditating, both in fear and in anticipation and worry of the pink light flickering across her manicured hands. "Jinx? It's okay, you can't let your emotions get the better of you. You have to _calm_…_ down_."

"I AM CALM!" Jinx exclaimed in ire. An unexpected spurt of the pink light shaped at her fingertips, going off like a sparkler on New Year's Eve. The crystal ball that was enclosed by the three girls, splitting them, started to discharge a bright, soft, pink aura, catching the attention of the now standing threesome.

"Huh?"

"HEY! DUDE! THAT IS TOTALLY NOT FAIR!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Cyborg snickered at his green friend's response to his ass getting beat… again. "How is it not fair? I'm a ninja- you're just a bouncer!"

"But- but!"

"Ninjas rule!"

"You should have lost! Your guy is still recovering from amnesia!"

"He had a full two games to completely recover."

"But… I…. REMATCH!"

"YOU'RE ON!"

Kid Flash laughed lightly at the antics of his team-mates, turning to look at Robin. "So how have you and Starfire been doing?"

Robin leaned against the counter nonchalantly, arms crossed with that cool smirk on his face as usual. "We've been doing alright; we're still getting used to being together and all, but it's not all that different from being friends."

Flash raised an eyebrow. "Friends with… benefits?"

"Hah hah." Robin glowered. "Very funny."

"Thanks I'll be here all night… especially if you want me in on the action." He dodged a quick punch the annoyed leader threw, laughing. "Hey! Take it easy! I'm just joking!"

"Not. Funny."

"Says the ex-apprentice of the most humorless man in the world."

"By the way!" Beast Boy set down the controller, twisting around on the couch. The screen behind him flashed a bright red, informing him of his loss. Cyborg took a sip of his coke, turning around as well.

"How are you and Jinx doing?"

There was never an answer.

"JINX!" Flash whipped around upon hearing a loud eruption. "That came from Raven's room!" Cyborg and Beast boy stood up. "TITANS! GO!"

Flash, easily being the quickest, the speedster he was, reached the room first, clutching the doorframe, keeping himself from sliding past the door at his sudden stop. "Jinx! Are you okay?!"

He knew he wouldn't like what he saw.

"Hey! What's wrong?!" Robin had already whipped out his pole, charging at the room himself. "Take a look for yourself…" Flash breathed. The three stopped at the entrance, not too far behind the fastest boy alive.

"Duuuude." Beast Boy's jaw dropped at the sight of the room, the walls and decorations thrown about everywhere.

There was one, gigantic hole in the middle of the room, as you would expect.

"What happened here?"

Robin stepped forward, putting his pole back into his belt as he looked around the room, eyes narrowed. "Raven? Jinx?"

He growled, cupping his hands over the sides of his mouth. "STARFIRE?!"

..O..

"Team Edwelda! All the way!" Wally growled, advancing on the younger sidekick. "Wrong! Team Jakenia is where it's at!" Robin retorted, crossing his arms. "That's right, be appointed." Aqualad rolled his eyes at Robin's signature word-dismemberment.

Wally opened his mouth, pointer finger extended, then closed it, unsure of how to respond. Robin nodded triumphantly. "At least Edwelda isn't a stinking mutt." He finally answered. Artemis looked up from across the room, annoyed at how enthralled Wally was with a character from a vampire movie.

"I don't like girls who sparkle. Wouldn't that blind you?" Robin raised an eyebrow. "Plus, she bites."

"At least Edwelda doesn't need to be house trained." The two were butting heads, mentally and almost physically, until they turned to the young magician practicing her spells from across the room. "Zatanna! What do you think?!"

Zatanna had been in the middle of a chant before she jumped, screwing up her phrasing. "Whoops…" Was all she could get out before a black ball formed and pulled her in, causing Artemis to reach out and grab her out of reflex, resulting in her being sucked in as well.

"Artemis! Zatanna!" Aqualad used his water whip to latch onto the disappearing girls, digging his heels into the ground to try and pull them out. Instead, however, he was the one being dragged into the abysmal ball, leaving a stunned Wally and Robin standing in the base's living room. "What…just happened? I am officially whelmed." Wally shot the younger boy a look.


	2. Chapter 2

Kid Flash blinked once, and then blinked again.

Almost the entire room was gone, save for the corners of the room and what used to be in between those corners. The bed was gone, the decorations that surrounded it scattered across the floor like leafs in the fall. The more fragile beautifications, which was Raven's primary choice in the make-up of her personal woman-cave, were split in half or broken into so many pieces they were beyond repair.

"I'll go check to see if they're somewhere in the city, still." Cyborg's fading voice landed on dead ears.

Beast Boy slowly approached Robin, his feet scraping against what used to be Raven's floor in disdain. "Dude… do you think Silky ate those freaky berries again?"

"Uhhh…" Flash started. The two turned to him. "If that's Silky…" he pointed to the slimy mutated pet as it crawled across the hallway. "Then no, I don't think that's what happened."

Robin turned back to the wrecked bedroom, his shadow menacing over the gaping hole in the center of the chamber. "Whatever it was, we better get to finding what caused it- and fast." The 'fast' was accented by his right fist colliding with the inside of his open left hand's palm.

"Owww…." The determination from Robin's face disappeared as he glanced around him, searching for the noise. Beast Boy and Kid Flash followed suit, their frantic glances scanning the room.

"Where ARE we?" Artemis sat up, holding her head. She ran her hand over the back and winced at the sudden shock of searing pain.

Great, she was going to feel THAT one in the morning.

"I have no idea. When I messed up that spell it could have sent us anywhere." Kaldur sat up, casting a glance at Zatanna. "Are you two alright?"

"Define alright." Artemis bit back.

"Do you hear that?" Beast Boy looked to Robin for an answer. Watching his expression change to a serious one again, he knew he had it.

Robin silently walked over to the hole and looked into it, Kid Flash hot on his trail. His eyes widened at the sight of the three people looking back at him from the bottom of the floor below Raven's room. "What's up? Why do you look like you just saw Slade wearing a tutu?" The green teenager's humorous tone became non-existent, his eyes trailing to the floor as well. "Robin!" Zatanna squealed, jumping up immediately to look up at him.

"DUDE!"

..O..

"This was NOT my fault!" Wally immediately stated defensively. "Well, it certainly wasn't mine!" Robin countered. "If you hadn't been so adamant about-" the Boy Wonder's words were cut off by a very loud, very pissed off growling moan at the other end of the room. "For the love of Azareth, shut UP!"

The startled rivals looked across the room to see a pile made up of three very feminine bodies. It wasn't hard to find the speaker, as she was glaring at them from the bottom of the mound. She then turned her attention to the masses on top of her. "Now I would appreciate it if you two stopped making me into a pancake!"

"Apologies, Raven. I did not mean to squish you like that!" Immediately a thin girl with long red hair stood up, helping a smaller, more disoriented girl with pink hair in the shape of horns onto her feet. Relieved from the extra weight, Raven stood and looked over at the still silent boys.

"It is you, Robin! I am so glad!" The redhead suddenly shot across the room and glomped the one in question, nearly knocking him to the ground.

"What the- who are you?!" Robin exclaimed, causing the woman to pull back. "You do not remember me? Oh no, dear me! Raven, I think Robin has that memory condition the Earth people get when something bad happens!"

"Starfire, if you're talking about amnesia, I seriously doubt it…" Raven sighed. The pink haired girl seemed to finally get her wits about her as she looked at Wally. "Kid Flash?"

"That's me! What, you a fan?" Wally gave the girl his signature cocky grin. Pink electricity sparked around her body as she narrowed her eyes angrily. Wally held up his hands in a gesture for peace. "Wait, what did I do?"

"Jinx, if you lose your cool and cause another rift, I swear I won't make your life easy." Raven growled. "What do you mean, 'rift'?" The group turned to see Batman standing in the doorway, watching with a slightly irritated expression. "Uhhh, I can explain?"

..O..

"You… what?" Robin attempted to hide his body's natural yearning to twitch at the information he had obtained from the questioning.

"We. Are. From. A-nother. Uni-verse. Do you… understand me?" Artemis's scowl deepened at the idea of wasting another twenty seconds explaining what had happened.

They thought Robin and Wally had been pulled with them when they were sucked in.

They realized how horribly mistaken they were when the Robin there had pulled back spastically from Zatanna's glomp.

"I TOLD YOU IT COULD HAPPEN!" Beast Boy's screech set fire to the room's pulses as they twisted to look at him.

"Alternate universes, man!" Cyborg agreed. Beast Boy pulled out a board from behind his best friend. In turn, the robotic man whipped out a pointer, the sound of the wood colliding with the material of the board forcing the other room's inhabitants to grimace. "There is a theory that there is a parallel world to ours, one where we have all made different choices and end up in different places." Cyborg drew two circles. "When we left them the girls were meditating." He drew stick figures in one circle, one with long hair, one with a long robe and one with hair horns. "And in their world, Zatanna was practicing her magic, like what most of Raven's possessions are." He drew three stick figures in the other circle, one with a pony-tail, the next one with a hat, and the one after that with a whip. "Now usually, the chances of these two worlds colliding are very… very rare."

"But we all know that Jinx's ability is bad luck, and that she's not the calmest person in the world." Beast Boy added, eliciting a glare from Kid Flash. "If she were to get upset while meditating at the same time that gender-bent Houdini was practicing her magic and screwed up it could be the cause of a collision between our two worlds!"

Zatanna seemed to take no offense at the term "gender-bent Houdini" and simply let Kaldur speak. "So then we are here because-"

"Zatanna and Jinx somehow made a connection and the only way to get you guys back is to make that connection again!"

"Alright, genius, then how do we make that connection?"

"We get in contact with your universe and have the girls meditate again while Zatanna practices."

"And we do that by…?"

"Making a connection with your universe."

"AGH!" The blonde would have flipped a table had one been near her.

She settled for waving her arms in the air frantically while she stomped away.

"THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT, WALLY!"

"Whoa! How do you know my name?!" Flash snapped.

"You don't do a lot to keep it a secret. We all know each-other's names."

"Wait…" Robin's voice perked up from thin air. "Does that mean you know my name, too?"

"No, Batman refuses to let you tell us."

Robin's eye twitched.

"Batman…?" He shook his head rapidly, deciding to change the subject. "Okay, so how do we go about getting in contact with your universe, Kaldur?"

"Wait… Kaldur? That's your NAME?!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Yes."

"Kal…. DURRRRRR?!" Kid Flash raised an eyebrow.

Kaldur's expression hardened.

"HAHAHAHAH!"

"Wallll-E~." Kid Flash froze at the reference to the Disney movie.

"Point taken."

"Enough screwing around!" Robin's shout echoed throughout the room. "Our friends are stuck in an unfamiliar place and might, if I know Batman in this world or that world, be under heavy interrogation!" The three guests froze and stared at Robin as he gave orders to his team-mates setting them out to do this and that as a means to an end.

Artemis looked at her familiars.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

..O..

*Little fun fact: at the part where Batman comes in, I originally accidentally put "What do mean you by 'rift'?" xD*

*Little fun fact 2: we are not fans of Zatanna, she is there mainly because you all like her. We don't hat her, we just find her uninteresting.

*Little fun fact 3: When Artemis is waving her arms in the air, we heavily debated putting "she settled for waving her arms in the air like she just didn't care"*

*Little fun fact 4: We added the KalDURRR mainly because that's how IHKF remembers to spell his name and we figured it would be funny to have as a little nickname for him. DURRRR.*


End file.
